The circular blades of a disc harrow are normally mounted on an elongated axle having a square cross-section. The axle is supported on the framework of a trailer or vehicle which pulls the harrow assembly through the ground to be treated by way of a suspension standard that is connected to the framework.
The environments in which harrows are used are almost always dusty and dirty. Therefore, the bearings for the supporting standards and the disc blades are expensive. This invention provides an easily manufactured bearing housing that can use off-the-shelf ball bearings.